Naru Narusegawa
Naru Narusegawa is Keitaro Urashima's primary love-interest in the anime/manga series Love Hina. Biography Naru is a beautiful, intelligent girl. However, she has a hair-trigger temper that causes her to punch out poor Keitaro for the most innocent mistakes, the most common ones being catching her undressing or acccidentally groping her (these are all accidental in nature, though Naru never seems to notice). It was revealed by her best friend Kitsune that Naru had a crush on her tutor Seta before the story began. This was enough to keep her from being distracted by other boys while she studied, hence her academic prowess. When it came to her university exams, however, she failed. Naru was crushed by this and along with Keitaro, who had failed his for the third time in a row, spent the next year studying hard whilst taking the time to appreciate the simple things. The more time the two spent studying, the closer they became. Come exam time it was revealed that Naru and Keitaro had both passed. The two felt more confident around each other, but since they were studying different majors, they spent a lot of time apart. Keitaro's step-sister Kanako arrived on the scene, declaring her love for her step-brother in a cursed building that would bind two lovers together forever. Keitaro tried to resist long enough to give Naru an engagement ring, but the combination of magic and Kanako's manipulation kept the two apart. Naru, doubting whether she really should interfere with fate, is coaxed out of her shell by her friends and finally confesses her love for Keitaro. The combined power of two loves was enough to break the spell and they finally got together. 4 years later, Naru and Keitaro were happily married. Romances Keitaro Urashima Keitaro and Naru first met when they were very young, although Naru doesn't remember it. She initially finds Keitaro to be a pervert due to making a bad first impression on her years later. Once she finds out that they're applying to the same university, she shows a slightly softer side as she offers to tutor him. On several occasions, Naru has shown the temptation to kiss Keitaro, apparently because he has nice eyes and she's a sucker for a romantic atmosphere. After spending some alone time with Keitaro, followed by several months without him, Naru finally began to develop romantic feelings for him. She then came to grips with her emotions and admitted that she loved Keitaro. Seta Seta tutored Naru when she was in high school. She developed a crush on him due to his good looks, unflappable confidence and cheeful demeanour. Naru's crush was reignited years later when she ran into Seta again. Keitaro actually tried to help her get with him in the hopes of getting on her good side once and for all. After Naru figures out that Seta isn't interested in her, she drifts away from him and turns her attentions to Keitaro, who has become more and more like Seta. Love Rivals Mutsumi Otohime Mutsumi, Naru and Keitaro were all childhood friends at some point. Mutsumi apparently remembers this time but prefers to stay silent on the matter. While the three were studying together, Mutsumi showed hints that she might like Keitaro. Since neither girl wanted to lose the other's friendship over a guy, they agreed to keep things platonic until the end of exams. Mutsumi teasingly flirted with Keitaro afterwards, but was knew that he'd rather be with Naru, whom she was obviously trying to make jealous. Mutsumi also shows hints of being attracted to Naru. Kanako Urashima Kanako is Keitaro's step-sister. She has had a crush on him since they were children. Kanako ses Naru as her life-long enemy and has sworn to stop her from getting with Keitaro through whatever means necessary. Naru was initially in favour of the two getting together, but when her jealousy began to get the best of her, she temaed up with the rest of the Hinata girls to stop Kanako from keeping Keitaro to herself. The Hinata Girls Naru's innmates all initially thought Keitaro was a pervert at first, though they found him endearing after a while. According to Kanako, all the Hinata girls are attracted to Keitaro, with Naru being number one. After Naru and Keitaro become a couple, the other girls team up with Kanako to split them up, only to find out that they care more about Keitaro's happiness than their own. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Childhood Friend Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Married Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Love Triangle Category:Heartbroken Love Interest